


Vibrations

by jaebnm



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut, dub/non con ?? (see note)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaebnm/pseuds/jaebnm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey Jackson, is Mark okay? He’s fidgeting.” Jaebum whispered into Jackson’s ear who was sitting right beside him.</p><p>Mark’s seat was by the window, a few rows of desks in front of Jackson and Jaebum. Since the beginning of class, Mark had been fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat. He was sitting unnecessarily straight with his legs shut tightly against each other. Sweat was rolling down his cheeks and his face was contorted in distress.</p><p>“Nah, I’m sure he’s fine.” Jackson whispered back, casually brushing it off. Jaebum continued to stare at Mark worriedly before diverting his attention back to the teacher.</p><p>Jackson grinned to himself widely while thinking about the events that happened before class had started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> [PLEASE READ] UPDATE FEBRUARY 8TH, 2016**
> 
> it's come to my attention (from another user) that this fanfiction does contain hints of dub/non con. I wrote this a while ago and I'm definitely more cautious over this kind of content. I'll keep this fic up unchanged but I would like it to be known as a WARNING that this does not contain full consent and might be triggering. Also to point in no way I condone non/dub con and I have grown as a person and writer since I've written this,

“Hey Jackson, is Mark okay? He’s fidgeting,” Jaebum whispered into Jackson’s ear who was sitting right beside him.

 

Mark’s seat was by the window, a few rows of desks in front of Jackson and Jaebum. Since the beginning of class, Mark had been fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat. He was sitting unnecessarily straight with his legs shut tightly against each other. Sweat was rolling down his cheeks and his face was contorted in distress.

 

“Nah, I’m sure he’s fine,” Jackson whispered back, casually brushing it off. Jaebum continued to stare at Mark worriedly before diverting his attention back to the teacher.

 

Jackson grinned to himself widely while thinking about the events that happened before class had started. Usually Jackson would wait by Mark’s first period class before it ended so they could walk to their shared second period class together, then have lunch together as well. But today, before walking to class, Jackson dragged Mark to a secluded bathroom where no one passed by.

 

“Jackson? Why did you take me here?” Mark asked while raising his eyebrows.

 

Jackson smiled innocently before grabbing Mark’s shoulders, turning him around and bending him over the bathroom sinks.

 

“What the hell Jack- Hey!” Mark squeaked as Jackson hastily pulled Mark’s pants and boxers down, leaving his naked ass perched in the air.

 

“What are you do-?” Mark’s voice was muffled by Jackson covering his mouth with his hands.

 

“Shhh, you don’t want anyone to hear us and walk in to see this, right?” Jackson whispered into Mark’s ear softly, hovering over him.

 

Mark whined and glared at Jackson through the mirror, who had a wide grin on his face that Mark wanted to slap off.

 

“We are not going to class late just to have a quick fuck!” Mark hissed as Jackson rummaged through his large jacket pockets.Jackson laughed and gave Mark’s plump ass cheek a pat.

 

“Of course not, babe. I have something else planned,” He said while quickly lubing what he had in hand and prodded it against Mark’s entrance.Mark gasped softly feeling a cold round tip rub against this entrance before being pushed in.  
  
“Jackson what are you- Ah!” Mark cried out as Jackson pressed a button on a small remote, turning on the vibrator he had inserted inside his boyfriend. It was on it’s lowest level but due to surprise it managed to get Mark crying out softly.

 

“Oh! I almost forgot,” Jackson started to rummage his jacket pocket and hovered over Mark again, slipping a cock ring onto Mark’s length.

 

Jackson grinned widely at the sight of Mark bent over the sink, his naked ass up high in the air, feeding his eyes while the vibrator shook inside of Mark’s ass. He quickly pulled Mark’s boxers and pants up and gathered their things and pulling Mark out of the restroom. He held Mark tightly beside him because Mark probably couldn’t walk properly and to prevent him from escaping.

 

“Jackson! Take that thing out of me,” Mark hissed loudly while wobbling as Jackson dragged him to class.

 

“There’s no time for that, the bell already rung and we don’t want to be late,” Jackson said while grinning before leaning close to Mark’s ear.

 

“You better not try to run off to take it out or I’ll have to do something, a lot worse,” He said, his voice dropping low, making Mark shudder. Jackson grinned wider and pulled Mark into their class together, without another word.

 

Jackson chuckled to himself before lifting his gaze up to Mark and pressed a button on the small remote, hidden in his palm. Mark immediately jerked up, letting out a small gasp.

 

“Mark? Are you alright?” Mark looked up to see his teacher staring down at him worriedly.

 

“Do you need to go to the nurse?” She asked.

 

Mark immediately put on a smile and shook his head.

 

“No! I-I’m fine, just a little out of it,” He squeaked.

 

His teacher gave him a look before nodding and heading back to the front of the class, continuing her lesson. Mark heard Jackson chuckle softly and he immediately turned his head to glare at him.

 

Jackson raised his eyebrow at Mark before lifting his hand up, showing the small remote in his hand and pressing the button again. Mark jerked his head back facing the front of the class and bit his bottom lip, muffling any squeaks and gasps.

 

Although Mark is quite sassy when it comes to Jackson and his goofy self, unknown to their friends Jackson is actually quite dominant in their relationship. Mark was putty in Jackson’s fingers when the other would tease him. Not that he’d let their friends know anything about it. Mark figured that whatever Jackson would do to him if he ran off into the bathroom and pulled the damn thing in his ass out, would be way worse than this.

 

It didn’t help the Jackson had been consistently raising the intensity of the vibrator higher through class and with only 10 minutes of class left, the vibrator inside Mark was shaking violently against his prostate. Mark knew that if it weren’t for the cock ring he would have already came all over his boxers and pants right there.

 

Mark cursed internally at how slow time was going and he could feel Jackson’s gaze burning into his back. _The moment he gets this thing out of me, he’s in for it!_

 

As soon as the bell rang, Mark sprung out of his seat and dragged Jackson out of the class and into the bathroom.

 

“You ass! Take this thing out of me,” Mark cried, still fidgeting from the vibrator jabbing into his prostate.

 

Jackson laughed and caressed Mark’s face. “Aww poor Marky just want release huh?” Jackson teased earning a punch to the chest.

 

“I’m serious! For fucks sake I’m going to shove your head down the toilet!” Mark yelled.

 

Jackson laughed again before grabbing Mark’s wrist and dragging him out the bathroom.

 

“Not in that ratty old bathroom, hold on,” Jackson said, dragging Mark down the hall and up a flight of stairs onto the roof top.

 

“You know, we’re not allowed here,” Mark mumbled as Jackson pulled him down to lean against the wall.

 

“Only assures we won’t be seen,” Jackson laughed and manhandled Mark onto his knees.

 

He pulled Mark’s pants and boxers down again and quickly pulled the vibrator out, groaning at the squelching sounds. He stared at Mark’s gaping hole as it clenched onto nothing.

 

Mark was panting, relieved that the shaking object was out of him. But his erection was still painfully hard and he was still needing release.

 

Jackson unbuckled and pulled his pants and boxers down, hovering over Mark while pressing his erection inbetween the soft, round buttcheeks. Mark whimpered and pushed back against Jackson, grinding his ass against him.

 

“Jackson. . . Take it off,” He whined.

 

Jackson chuckled and slipped his hand around Mark’s cock, giving it a few pumps before slipping the cock ring off. He leaned back to grab the small bottle of lube in his jacket pocket and lubed his dick.

 

“Are you ready for me now?” Jackson purred into Mark’s ear while rubbing the head of his cock against Mark’s entrance.

 

Mark whimpered and pushed himself against Jackson harder, all pride and dignity thrown out the window because all he wanted was Jackson to just fuck him already.

 

Jackson loved seeing Mark when he was desperate for him like this and it fed his ego knowing only himself could do this to Mark. As much as he wanted to continue teasing Mark, his own cock was unbelievably hard and seeing Mark wiggle his ass on him was making it hard to keep control.

 

He groped Mark’s ass before pushing his length inside Mark completely. Mark cried incoherently and rested his head on the cool surface of the roof top floor. Jackson let Mark adjust for a few minutes before he pulled back to thrust into him again. It started out as slow and long thrusts but soon escalated to Jackson ruthlessly pounding into Mark.

 

Mark was a moaning and screaming mess while Jackson roughly thrusted into him. Jackson groaned at Mark’s warm tightness around him and grabbed his ass cheeks again, spreading them apart to pound into him deeper.

 

Tears started to pour down Mark’s face as Jackson slid his hands in front of him and started to pump his cock while angling his hips so he was pounding into Mark’s prostate. The simulation was starting to grow unbearable and Mark started to feel a familiar feeling in his abdomen.

 

“J-Jackson, I’m gonna- Ah!” Mark cried out as Jackson thrusted harder into Mark’s prostate.

 

“Mmm, me too,” Jackson groaned and pumped Mark’s cock harder.

 

A few more hard thrusts had Mark cumming all over Jackson’s hand who followed close behind. Jackson and Mark both slumped down on the rooftop’s floor while panting heavily. It took Jackson a few minutes before gaining back the energy to sit up again and pulling out of Mark.

 

Jackson pulled up his boxers and pants before sitting up against the wall while gathering Mark into a more comfortable position on his lap. He ran his fingers through Mark’s hair while kissing his face and whispering sweet words into his ear.

 

Mark smiled and cuddled up close to Jackson, enjoying the pampering the other was giving him. Jackson gave Mark’s still naked ass a pat and nuzzled his face into Mark’s hair.

 

“I’m still going to kill you later, you know,” Mark said while punching Jackson’s chest.

 

And Jackson could only laugh.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
